Kim Possible What in the Name of?
by DarkRave
Summary: Shego and Kim fail to stop Drakken from Ripping a hole in the dimensions bringing a stranger to their world. Somehow the stranger has gained ice powers. More will be added later on. Enjoy


Author's note: I am posting what I have so far, due to time constraints I have not had much time to work on this, however please enjoy what I do have. The usual disclaimers apply. As do my sarcastic warnings. You know lots of stuff that may offend you so I won't listen if you were offended and the like. Enjoy!

Kim and Ron are at the Bueno Nacho as their usual freetime habit is.

Kim's View:

"Ron, do you have to eat a Grande-sized Naco every time we come here?," I say to the blond boy sitting directly across from me. "Come on, KP! I just love to treat myself to some snackage.," he replies back to me with a slightly hurt look on his face. "Whatever, it's your money.," I say as I stare out the window. I can swear that I see a woman looking at me while hiding in the bushes. "Hello! Earth to KP!," Ron says as he waves his hand in front of my face. "Huh? Oh, sorry Ron. What were you saying?," I say as I look back over to the bushes. There is no sign of anyone ever having been there. "I was saying that I am going to attempt the world record for Naco Eating!," he says as he throws his fist up in the air with Rufus mimicking him. "There's a record for Nacos?," I say with a seriously puzzled look on my face, both because I am actually surprised and because I thought I saw Shego waving a finger at me from the bush I had looked at earlier. "Ron, I gotta go. I just remembered something that I need to take care of. See ya later and let me know how the Naco record goes.," I say as I get up and head towards the door.

Shego's View.

After hiding in the bushes I finally attracted Kim's attention long enough to wag my finger at her. I saw her get up after the buffoon put his fist in the air, his weird little pet doing the same. As soon as I see Kim exit the fast food place, I yell at her, "Hey, Princess! Are ya up for a chase?," while waving my hand towards her as I take off towards the woods. After a few minutes of running, I stop to see if she is still following me. I don't see her, anywhere. "Where did that little hottie go?" I say aloud to myself not expecting an answer. "Right behind you.," I hear Kim's voice just as I feel her hand on my shoulder. "Holy shit, Princess. You scared the crap out of me.," I say as I turn towards her. "I know, I figured that it would be good payback for making me worry about you.," she says as she leans in with her lips puckered for a kiss. I quickly oblige her wish by giving her a deep passionate kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry Princess, but Global Justice has been running me ragged with this probationary missions. I should be free in a few more weeks. Then you can have me all to yourself.," I say, my arm resting on her shoulder in a caring hold. She suddenly looks guilty of something. "You have told Ron and your parents, haven't you Kim?" She suddenly looks even sadder and cannot look me in the eyes. "Kimmie! I thought that you wanted to be with me?," I say looking at her with a slight look of annoyance and concern. "I do, Shego. But I am afraid that they won't love me anymore. I mean I am supposed to be the perfect example of good in the world, and yet I am not just in love with a villian but a women, too. A lot of people would already disown me for one or the other, so putting them both together is...is."she gets out before I put a finger up to her mouth. "Now now, Kimmie. Being gay is not wrong. Just as loving someone who just happens to be evil is not wrong in itself. You can't choose who you love, so you may as well not be ashamed of the fact that you love them. Also, I am an EX-villianess now Pumpkin." (Kimmunicator like ringtone plays) Me and Kim both pull out our devices. She puts hers away as I check the message on my PDA.

To Special Field Agent Go:

From: Dr. Director, Global Justice Leader.

Importance: Very High

Agent Go, even though you snuck out yet again, you have ONE final mission and then you are officially forgiven of your crimes. Dr. Drakken is working on a temporal and dimensional displacement machine. Our guesses are that he hopes to bring alternative versions of himself here to help him take over and rule the world. You are to go back to his side and wait for the machine to activate, then sabotage it so that it transports itself out of existence. We expect Miss Possible to show up, so do be careful. After the mission is complete, come directly to my office for debriefing, and bring Miss Possible with you if possible.

'Bring Kimmie with me? Do they know about us already? Of course they know.,' I think to myself.

"Princess I gotta go, but I promise that I will be see you soon. I can't go into detail, but next time you see me don't freak out. I will be doing it for my freedom. Afterwards, I'll need you to come with me.," I say to her as I put my PDA away. "Sure Shego, I'll try to remember that. By the way,when do you plan to tell me your real name?" she says as she hugs me. "I'll tell you next time I see you. Oh and be sure that you have at least let them know that you are gay by the time we see each other again," I say to her as I leave for my mission. "Sure thing Shego.," she says, not sounding too confident.

Several days later.

Kim's View:

'How am I gonna do this? This is the first time in a long while I'll have everybody together. How can I tell them that I'm gay? And, on my birthday, too?' I think to myself for the hundredth time as I sat in my room staring at a picture of Shego. "Kimmie honey, are you alright? You've been in you room all day.," my mother says as she opens the door to my room with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, I'm okay mom.," I say as I hide the picture of Shego. "Kimmie, don't lie to me. I can tell when something is bothering you. Is it Ronald?," She says as she steps into the room and shuts the door. "No, mom. Ron and I broke up several months ago." "Well if it isn't Ronald, then what's bothering you? Is it Shego?" "No! I...I can't tell you just yet. I need to have the whole family together before I'll tell you." "Well honey, that's why I came here. We can't celebrate your birthday without you. If you have an announcement, please wait until after the party so that Nana will be calmed down. Oh, and tell Shego that she really should be here if you two are going to date." she says as she walks out the door. 'How does she do that? I haven't told anybody yet. I've also been careful to hide my Shego related stuff.' I think as I walk down to face my family. The party is so amazing that I forgot about my problems. At least until it was over. "Kimmie isn't there something you wanted to tell us?," my mother says as she cleans up the mess. "Yes, Kimmie-cub. Ann did say that you wanted to tell us something." Nana says as she sits down in the recliner. "Nana, Dad, Tweebs, I have to confess something to all of you, please don't freak out." I start, realizing how awkward I sound. "Don't worry we won't.," they all say in unison. "I really have no idea how to say this, so I'll come right out and say it. I am gay." I say and let my head drop while waiting for the responses. "So you're gay, so what. You don't think I didn't fool around when I was your age?" Nana says, the first one to break the silence. Not only did I look at her with my jaw slacked, but so did everybody in the room. Everybody also shuddered at the thought with the Tweebs making gaging sounds and motions. "Cool, our Sister..." "Is a Dyke. The Tweebs said finishing each other's sentence. "Now, boys watch your language. The proper term is a Lesbian. Kim, I've had a feeling for a while, but I wanted to wait until you were ready to ask you about it. So have you found someone?" dad says."I have, and that's the other part of my announcement. My girlfriend is Shego." "Shego? Isn't that the women who's always trying to kill you?" "She never tried to kill me. If she wanted me dead, I'm sure she would have just used her plasma to melt me. Now, I have gotta ask mom, how did you know?" "I was cleaning up the house and went to clean your room since I was on a roll. When I was cleaning your window, I found a note on the window sill from Shego to you. I'm sorry but I couldn't help but wonder why a villainess would leave you a note, so I read it." "Well, I'm only okay with it if she has given up being a villain." dad said. "She has, she is working with GJ to clear her name." And with that I went to bed.

the next day.

Kim's View:

"Possible, I have a message from the principal excusing you from class today. Apparently your friend Wade has been contacted by a GJ and they want you to contact them for a mission. That doesn't excuse you from homework. I'll have it sent to your home." Mr Barkin said as he read off a sheet of paper. Even in collage, I can't avoid Mr. Barkin. "What's the sitch?," I say to Wade as he appears on my Kimmunicator's screen. "I don't know Kim. GJ told me to tell you to report directly to Dr. Director's office. Oh, and congratulations on coming out to you're folks Kim. I am so proud that you finally admitted it." "How did you know?" "I have cameras in places you wouldn't believe. Anyway I caught yours and Shego's exchange in the park on one of them." "I meant about me coming out?" "Well, it's better if I show you." he says as he turns the camera towards the door. "Hey, Kim!" the Tweebs said in unison once they were on camera. "Tweebs!," I say in a playful angry tone. "They came over for my help with a present for Shego. When I asked why for Shego they told me about what you said earlier. Anyway, you'd better get to GJ quick and I'll tell you about the present later." he says just before the screen goes blank.

An hour later I step into Global Justice Headquarters and am escorted to Dr. Director's office. "I am sure you know that Shego is on a mission. Don't ask how we know you know, she didn't tell us. Well, the time has come for her mission to end and I need you to go out and ensure that it ends without too much damage. Dr. Drakken is working on a temporal and dimensional displacement machine. Our guesses are that he hopes to bring alternative versions of himself here to help him take over and rule the world. Shego is to sabotage it once it boots up. If you wouldn't mind I just need you to ensure that at least Shego gets out of the way. Save Drakken if possible. We have a new medicine we would like to try on him to see if it will keep him sane. Good luck Kim, and I hope to have a nice chat with you afterwards. Feel free to have one of our pilots drop you off." Dr. Director says as she checks her paperwork and hands me a GPS with a destination already marked. I head out to the vehicle bay and chat with Agent Du. He directs me to a vehicle that looks like a jet minus the wings. About an hour or so later I arrive at the lair, which was the volcano lair.

Shego's View:

"With this device I shall finally rule the world, Shego!" Drakken says as he gloats in front of a large chamber "How, by microwaving burritos?" I say as I file the claws on my gloves. "Yes! I mean no, Shego! With this I can bring other mes here to make an army like no other." "Yeah a bunch of blue-skinned sissies." I say in a sarcastic tone. "Fine, if you're going to be a bitch about it, I won't gloat anymore." "Fine with me.," I say as I look up towards the roof vent, expecting to see Kimmie. "Well, whatever. Time to throw the switch!," Drakken says as he does so. Right on cue, Kimmie bursts out of the vent and gives him a good kick to the head. He is knocked down a nearby hallway and lands, unconscious, in a mop bucket. I run to the machine quickly slash the required cables and type in a destination. I run like hell down the hall, Kim keeping pace with me. We both grab Drakken by the shoulders and drag him with us. Unfortunately, we had ran down a dead end, so we had to hope that we were far enough away from the blast. Seconds later a bright flash can be seen from where we are. We wait a few minutes to be safe and drag Drakken with us, back down the hall to the central chamber. I stop and let out a loud gasp, and so did Kim when we saw a figure sitting naked in the place where the machine had been.

Mike's view:

I look around the room I suddenly find myself in and wish that I had not been taking a shower when whatever happened, happened, as my clothes didn't come with me. I decide to look over to my left as I sit down and spot two women that seem familiar, yet different. They are carrying a blue man. I recognize the green one as Shego and guess that the redhead is Kim, and guess that the guy is Drakken. I am not entirely sure though, since in my world they exist as cartoons. I also suddenly realize, thanks to the looks on their faces, that I am still nude and quickly try to hide. I hear one of them yell 'get him' and suddenly find who I assume is Kim seizing me by the arms. "Hey, at least let me cover myself." I whine at her. "Oh, right. Sorry." she says real quick and turns to who seems to be Shego who tosses her Drakken's labcoat. "Thanks, I hope this is clean." I say as she hands it to me and I quickly slip it on. "Would you mind coming with us?" she asks me with a look that says do it or else. "Sure, but do you need help with that blue dude?" I say, trying to put them at ease. "Sure, why not make yourself useful." Shego said as she shifted positions so that I could help her carry Drakken. A few minutes later I am sitting in a helicopter and having a chat with Kim while Shego piloted.

Kim's View:

"Who are you?" I ask the pale man that we gave Drakken's overcoat to. "I am Michael. I assume that you are Kim Possible and the green women is Shego?" he says as he looks from me to Shego, who is piloting the chopper. "Yes, how did you know?" I say to him, my curiosity perked. "Even though you have seen some amazing things, I doubt that you would believe me." he says crossing his arms and leaning further back in the seat a very sad look on his face. "Try me." I say. "Ok, where I am from you and everybody you know are cartoons. I only recognized you because of Shego and Drakken." he says as he points to the now stirring Drakken. "Cartoons? I'm a cartoon where you're from? Just where are you from?" I say as I try to think about how I would look as a cartoon. "I apparently do not belong to this universe." hey says, the look of sadness growing. "Drakken did try an dimensional experiment." I say trying to help. "When we get to wherever you are going, may you please contact Wade so that he can scan me and see if there might be any delayed effects? As much as it pains me to think about what my family and friends will go through when they find me gone. I am prepared to stay here if a way to get me back cannot be found. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to cry." he says and then proceeds to cry into the seat. I get up and move into the cockpit to give him what little privacy I can. "Geez Princess, what did you do to the guy? He sounds like a little kid who just got his candy stolen." Shego yells as I sit down in the co-pilots seat. "Nothing. He just told me his name and stuff that he shouldn't know. He then mentioned that he seems to be from a different universe. I mentioned that Drakken had done a experiment to see if he could access other dimensions. Afterwards he started crying because he realized that he will never see his family or friends again, or at least the version of them that he knows. As soon as we're done with Betty, we're going to get him whatever help he needs." I say as I reach back and shut the compartment door.

Drakken's View:

The first thing I noticed as I came to was how cold my back felt. The next was the sound of a man crying near me. I open my eyes and look towards where I heard the crying. A 20 something very pale guy was crying while dressed in my labcoat. I wanted to yell at him for wearing my coat, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I put my hand on his shoulder and say" There there, whatever's wrong, I am sure that it will get better." "Better how? I am completely fuckin' alone thanks to you. I have never been this sad. I am advising you to back off before I completely loose it." he says as his eyes start to glow. "Ok, I'll back off. But if I there is anyway to make it up to you, let me know." "Right now, you could die! However, I do not plan to spend the remainder of my life in Global Justice jail, so back...the...fuck...off!" He says a odd light forming around him. I just shut up and try to get out of his view. Unfortunately, it seems that it just annoyed him even more because he yells and moves towards me, a light blue light coming off of him. The next thing I know I am waking up in a hospital. I look around the room and notice that the kid is on a bed to my left apparently strapped down and heavily sedated. I try to get up but the strain is too much and I pass out again.

Shego's View:

"Geez Kim, if we hadn't arrived when we did, I don't think that either of them would have made it. That passenger compartment was like a damn sub-zero freezer. How in the world did he get ice powers and healing like mine?" I say to her as we stand outside the room with Dr. Director. "We have run a DNA on 'Michael' and have found that while he has the same genetics as a young child of the same name, he has a slight mutation like Shego has. It remains unexplainable, but it looks like Drakken was successful in bringing a person from another universe, although it seems that doing so mutates the subject. Why is he so wild though?" she says looking honestly confused. "Because, _Betty_, how would you act if you suddenly not only lost everything, but everybody in the blink of an eye and the person who caused it tried to comfort you? I myself would probably do about the same, except instead of freezing stuff, I'd melt it." I say spitting out her name. "Kim honey, could you go in and check on them please?" I say noticing her getting uncomfortable. "Sure Shego, but please don't ruin this for us." she says as she walks in the door.

Kim's View:

I walk slowly into the room and look around. I notice that Michael has been strapped down and seems kinda out of it. Drakken is not strapped down, but that's because he could no longer use his legs. I would have to find a way to apologize to him for Michael's behavior. Especially since it seemed that Michael may be locked away forever until they can help him. "Kim, I'm sorry. Please ask Drakken to forgive me." Michael says as he tries to move his hand to wipe his eyes. "Sure thing. I just hope he'll be able to." I say as I wipe his eyes for him. "What, why? What did I do to him?" He said a truly apologetic look on his face. "I don't know how to say this. I don't really want to worry you, but you made it to where he can no longer use his legs." I say hoping that he wouldn't get upset. "Then I will take care of him until either a cure can be found or an prosthetic that is just as good as a real leg can be made. Regardless of if he goes good or not, the only things that it seems that I will need are antidepressants until I can deal with the pain and a place to stay till Drakken is free. Could you please speak with Dr. Director about that?" he says as he falls back to sleep, crying the whole time. Not being able to stand the sight I turn back towards the door, feeling myself tearing up.

Dr. Director's view:

"Well, now that we are done debriefing both you and Miss Possible, I have a surprise for you." I say as I hand Shego a card with two keys taped to it. "The blue key is for a new car we have built for you and the pink one is for your new home. The directions to it are on the back of the card." I say enjoying the surprised look on her face. "Kimmie, whats the matter?" I hear Shego say as Kim walks out the door, crying. "Michael came to as I walked in the room and he apologized for what he did. I don't know why but I told him what he did to Drew and he swore to make up for it before trying to sleep. He cried the whole time he was awake. It just got to me, that's all." she says as she wipes her eyes on her arm. "Betty, if he is released, do you have anywhere he could stay?" She asks me. "I do, but I don't think Shego is gonna like it." I say as I nervously look toward the green woman. "Oh no, he isn't gonna stay with me and Kimmie!" Shego says as she consoles Kim. "What choice do we have? If he freaks out like he did on the helicopter, only you and Kim would be able to stop him. Besides, we actually anticipated for if you have guests, every room is completely soundproof so nobody disturbs your neighbors or anybody else in the house. Beside if you don't I can reinstate your warrants, Shego" I say with a smirk on my face. "Damn you! Alright, but you'd better help us with him." She says as we walk into the room with Kim and Ann, who had just showed up.

Drakken's View

I came to to the sound of the door opening yet again and try to sit up. I can't so I try to move my foot and nothing happens. I try it again with the other one and it doesn't even wiggle. Just at that moment I notice Kim Possible, Shego, and Dr. Director standing at my bed along with a nurse that looks like an older Kim. "Ann, is that you?" I say thinking it might be James' old girlfriend. "Yeah, Drew. It's me. I have some bad news, Drew. It seems that our young friend over there somehow paralyzed your legs. You can no longer walk. I'm sorry." Ann says with a truly sorry look on her face. "I'm crippled?" I say, not understanding it, "How can I be crippled with my healing ability?" "We don't know but Kim has told me that during a period of lucidity Michael swore to help you until either you can walk again or a prosthetic has been made thats as good as your old legs. It seems that he truly is sorry for hurting you." Ann says as she points at the now stirring young man. "Ann, could you help me over to him? He seems to be waking up and I want to tell him that it's not necessary." I say motioning towards the young man. "Sure, let me just help you into this wheelchair." She says as Kim helps her help me into the wheelchair. They wheel me over to the bed. "Hey kid, are you awake?" I say when I am beside the bed. "I'm sorry Drew." he manages to get out. I ignore his use of my name and assume that he overheard our conversation. "I wanna make it up to you. I'll do whatever it takes." he gets out before I raise my hand. "That's not necessary, I am gonna be okay. Thanks to what has happened, I have decided to give up being a villian." I say hoping that it would be enough for him. "Please, I need something to help keep my mind off of things and that would be perfect." he says as he tries to turn his head towards me. "I'm sorry but maybe Dr. Director could be of some help." I say, feeling sorry for the kid as I can't imagine what he must be going through. "I suppose that if Kim and Shego would train you, I can take you on as a probationary agent. Is that alright girls?" Dr. Director says as she looks towards the two. "If we have to./ Yes of course." they said at the same time. "Good." the kid says as he relaxes again. "Can I go home?" I ask hoping for a good answer. "No, even though you are now handicapped, you still have to serve time for your past crimes. Since you cannot go to a normal prison, you can work off your debt to society by being an unpaid tech advisor for GJ scientists. You will reside in a special residence in GJ HQ." Dr. Director says as she wheels me out the door. Well that was actually better than I expected.

Mike's View:

I hear the door shut as Dr. Director wheels Drakken out the door and suddenly realize that my nose itches like hell, so I make an irritated sound and try to scratch it. Somehow the strap holding my left arm down gave way and I managed to scratch my nose. "Holy shit!" I hear the three women left in the room exclaim together. "Sorry, my nose itched." I say staring at my hand before passing out again. The next thing I know I was being shaken awake by Shego. I was still in the bed, but the straps were gone and I felt completely lucid for once. "It seems that you are well enough to go home, Michael." I hear an older woman say. "How long have I been here?" I ask the woman as Shego helps me sit up, just in case my newfound powers act up. "All in all, only about a day. Shego and Kim have been here by your side. They apparently don't want to head home until you can go with them. Since I am your Doctor and Kim's mother, I am going to recommend you for home treatment." Kim's mother huh? "Thanks Mrs. Dr. Possible." I say, not wanting to freak her out with my knowledge of who certain people are. I start to try to stand up, but Mrs. Dr. Possible stops me and says that no matter how lucid I feel, I am pumped so full of sedatives that the moment that they get me in the wheelchair, I will probably be unconscious. Sure enough as soon as Shego and Kim lift me off the bed, everything fades to black.

Kim's view

"Damn he's heavy!" I yell because I nearly dropped Michael as I tried to help Shego put him in the backseat of our new car. "Of course, Princess. He is a guy after all." Shego says with a smirk on her face. After we get him buckled in, I give Shego a HUGE hug with a quick peck on the lips. "Come on, She-gee. We have gotta get to our new place and find something to do with this guy." I say as I go around to the passenger's side door. "How 'bout we just leave him here?" Shego says, winking to let me know she's kidding. "Shego!" I say pretending to be mad. Then we start laughing because Michael starts snoring and mumbling something that sounded like 'dare you'. "Wow, even asleep he can be involved in a conversation can't he?" I ask Shego, trying to make her laugh again. "Guess so. Hey look, Kimmie! We're here." she says as she points at a large house, painted a tasteful mix of green and red with some black, that resembles a giant version of my house. Once we pull into the driveway, Michael apparently wakes up because I hear a male voice going "cool house!". "How are you awake? Geez, even I'd still be loopy for a few days." Shego ask Michael. "Dunno. Could it be something to do with the fact I have Insomnia? Nah, I guess the mutations I have mess with it." he says back, "Apparently I stay conscious if I don't move, but the moment I do major movement, I pass out." "Then why are you still awake?" I ask without looking at him, still fascinated by the house. "I didn't move, well not on my own if I did. It seems that I am laying on my side, because I can see your right arm, Kim. By the way, nice car." he says to me. "Thanks." Shego and I both say as we get out. I walk around to the other side as Shego opens the door.

Mike's View

I hear the door open and suddenly feel warm hands grab my legs. As Shego throws me over her shoulder I say "I'm sorry, I wish I could walk even a little, but until the sedatives are down to a manageable level in my system, I can't do anything. Please tell me that I'll at least be in a bed till then." "Sure, whatever. But if you peep on me and Kimmie, I'll burn your dick off." Shego says, igniting her free hand. "Geez, that's harsh. Anyway, you don't have to worry. I'm gay. Besides I wouldn't dream of looking in on a couple. That's just crass." I say hoping that I'll be able to avoid their room when they are having sex. "What are the odds, Princess?" Shego says as she types in the keycode for the door lock. "The odds for what Shego?" Kim says as she steps inside. "The odds of a superhero lesbian couple having to take care of a super-powered, other-dimensional gay guy?" Shego says as she carries me through the house to what I hope is the guest bedroom. "I don't know but I'll make a note to ask Ron's dad." Kim says as she suppresses a chuckle. "Hey kid, I hope your not picky about what to wear, because until you can move, you're gonna have to wear some of our clothes." Shego says with an evil grin on her face. "Uh, no dresses or skirts or bras, anything other than that I don't mind." I say with a grin on my face. She just stares at me with a surprised look on her face, which slowly turns into an evil look on her face. "If I am able to move when I wake up tomorrow, we are going shopping for some clothes for me. Or you could get some for me, like I said, I will wear women's clothes over most guy's clothes because it just looks better. Just no dresses, skirts, or bras." I say as Shego pulls the cover up to where only my face is exposed. Shego turns off the light and quickly exits the room. The next thing I know is a flash of light woke me up and I managed to move my arm without passing out. I wiggle it to be sure and try to sit up, that's when I notice Kim and Shego standing off to the side with a camera. I look down to find that Shego had listened to my request for no bras skirts or dresses, but had dressed me up in a slightly uncomfortable lingerie. "Hey, I only wanna dress like this if a boyfriend asks me to. Can you get me something decent?"


End file.
